


SinBin Request: Collar

by Lady_Astro_Ovess



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Collar, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, i mean its implied but, titties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess
Relationships: Din Djarin/ OC, Din Djarin/Original Character, Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	SinBin Request: Collar

[ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ERSded4WsAATiJM?format=jpg&name=4096x4096)

nk


End file.
